


Hey There, Secretary Wu

by TremblingHandsWriting



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Head Secretary Wu, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Vice Chairman Kim, executive life alternate universe, failed attempt at romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremblingHandsWriting/pseuds/TremblingHandsWriting
Summary: This is a story of a Vice Chairman of a corporation and his Head Secretary.(It is going to be a short story, so bear with me)





	Hey There, Secretary Wu

This is a story of a Vice Chairman of a corporation and his Head Secretary.

(It is going to be a short story, so bear with me)

But of course, to become a Vice Chairman, first you have to have a company. It doesn’t matter if it is a company that the main character has worked for since they were fresh out of college or inherited from their retiring father, as long as it is a company. In this case, let’s go with the retiring-father plot. And the company should be big enough and successful enough for the Vice Chairman to manage, that it is going to be hard on them to manage it by themselves.

Not because they are not capable of doing it alone, of course. Just for the sake of convenience. The Vice Chairman of one of the biggest conglomerates out there in Asia picking up their own laundries from the self-service laundry doesn’t sound right, does it?

So now, this is where we bring the Head Secretary in.

 “He’s still not responding?”

Dark grey suit for today, because the Vice President will be wearing a silk, dark blue Italian cut and he does not want to overshadow the main character. A pair of well-aged, dark brown Bally leather brogues click-clacking against the shiny pearl white marble of the penthouse, and the sound always makes the start of his Mondays a little bit better. Fixing his gold, octagonal-shaped spectacles so that it would sit just right on top of the narrow bridge of his nose with one hand, he makes his way towards the nervous-looking man whose dimples don’t seem to want to hide from anyone’s view. The tablet inside his other hand is pinging and vibrating with new emails and messages and reminders and he makes a mental note to sort them out as soon as he settles this problem here first, which has become an everyday occurrence for quite a while now.

He really needs to have a discussion with the main character about his inability to be compliant with his schedule in the morning later…

“I- I’ve tried knocking b- but he doesn’t seem to—“

Probably not right now.

“If simply knocking does the trick then I think I’m a little overpaid for my services, Secretary Zhang,” he cuts the young secretary off and puts on a soft smile, but anyone who listens should know that is a jab to the intended person.

“Yes. Sorry. It seems like I’ve failed to wake him up, Secretary Wu.” The young lad in maroon cashmere (non-genuine) suit bows down apologetically, and when he straightens up again, Secretary Wu is standing right in front of him with an anticipating smile.

“Indeed you have. But at ease, Secretary Zhang. We still have time,” he says, one hand fixing the crooked black, tight polka dot necktie on the young secretary’s chest, and taps his shoulders a couple of times.

“But the meeting…”

“Is at 9. It’s only 7.45 right now. How long did it take you to get here from your place?” elegantly, he lifts the right hand cuff of his shirt and checks the time, showing off the vintage Chopard and his pretty wrist.

“Around 10 minutes? It’s really not that far so—“

“Good. That means you have the time.”

“For… what?”

“To change into a better pair of suit, of course! You are just wearing this one because you thought Mondays need cheerful colours, aren’t you? It’s not your fault, I didn’t brief you on the attire last night,” another soft, this time a little apologetic smile, a pat on the shoulder and then Secretary Zhang is left alone in the middle of the hallway as Secretary Wu makes his way to the bedroom’s door.

“But I came here by bus…” he mutters, still dumbfounded about the new order. It isn’t really a mutter though if Secretary Wu can still hear him, right?

Now, Junior Secretary Zhang is not a small man. If we have to define his size for the sake of visualisation in this story, then personally he would say that he is just your typical Asian built. For a guy, of course. Average height, average weight, slightly above average look – he’s an eye candy, that’s for sure. At least that is what Section Chief Byun keeps on telling him every other day, especially on days he doesn’t feel like smiling (this often happens on report meetings’ days).

He appreciates the Section Chief’s compliments; it fixes his mood more times than he could have count with the fingers on his pale hands, although he also kinda gets the hint that the chirpy, bubbly guy probably wants him out of his cheap suit and into his birthday suit whenever they are alone together.

But he does have the conscience to withhold any comments about look whenever Head Secretary Wu Yifan comes into the room, never wearing a retail-bought suits or a pair of hand-me-down dress shoes. Because let’s be real; Wu _fucking_ Yifan would look like a walking billboard model even if he was in a pair of neon yellow cargo pants and army green fishnet tank top.

Wu _fucking_ Yifan with his perfect brows and perfect nose and perfect jawline, with his perfect skin and perfect teeth and _wonderful, wonderful voice_ giving orders without a fucking _‘please’_ as a starter and saying yes to requests most people would’ve run away from – _Junior Secretary Zhang Yixing could never._

So when Head Secretary Wu stops walking, turns on his heels painfully slowly and takes his gaze off from the tablet inside his hands to where Secretary Zhang is still standing, the young lad can already feel a doom impending.

“Then you better start running or you’ll be late for the meeting, Secretary Zhang.” He suggests, and Secretary Zhang would like it very much for his job to still remains when he goes home that evening.

“Yes sir!”

 

-

 

I know I said that this is a story of a Vice Chairman and his secretary, and I am getting to the Vice Chairman part now.

And so, Head Secretary Wu decides that as Secretary Zhang is currently running back to his place to change into a less obscene pair of suit that he owns, it is his task this morning to do the impossible.

Knocking on the door, and he can hear a soft, sleepy groan of the inhabitant inside the only bedroom in the penthouse.

“Good morning Vice Chairman Kim.”

“5 more minutes, Secretary Zhang… it’s still too early…”

“It’s Secretary Wu, Sir.”

Silence, and then a series of stormy rustling sound is heard. After a couple of minutes of silence, Head Secretary Wu decides that the door won’t be opened voluntarily from the inside, so he thanks his half-awake self this morning for being able to remind himself to bring a spare key for the bedroom instead.

The Vice Chairman himself told him to have the key copied because he wasn’t sure if he would be able to wake up from time to time, especially after a night of fulfilling the social quota needed for the week and making a couple of important connections at the same time. Long story short, they have had a contract almost slipped out of their hands because of this, and both of them are far too perfectionists to let the same shit happen again.

He takes his time assessing the whole bedroom; there’s the Mac Book in sleep mode on top of the work desk by the window and there’s an empty mug with dried coffee stains on its mouth next to the computer. The purple duvet on the king-sized bed has a huge lump underneath it, and he can hear small, disappointed sighs and snorts coming from there.

It isn’t that hard to guess that the Vice Chairman didn’t go straight to bed after the event last night. It also isn’t hard to see that he probably restrained himself from sleeping at least until 3 or 4 in the morning, since Head Secretary Wu had received the reviewed and updated version of the slides they need for the upcoming meeting with the Minister this morning as soon as he woke up.

The meeting which will be in less than 2 hours from now.

“I’ve sent the slides to Chief Section Byun for some graphic fixes. It should be ready by the time we get to the Minister’s office,” Head Secretary Wu briefs as he goes to spread open the curtains and forcefully lets the sunlight into the room. With the corner of his eye, he can see the huge lump wriggles and moves on the bed, and strangely Head Secretary Wu is reminded of a white rabbit with a small black spot on its nose he used to have in middle school. It loved getting underneath his blanket during winter, and the boy Wu Yifan would gladly let it in to snuggle.

It died of suffocation one unfortunate day when he forgot to flip the blanket over before going to school. He cried a lot for that rabbit.

“Hm…” the lump underneath the duvet replies lazily, and Head Secretary Wu clears his throat so that his voice will bounce perfectly against the walls of the bedroom.

“I’ve prepared the suit last night before I went home. Please get up and get ready for today’s meeting, Sir.”

“…5 more minutes…?”

Silence, followed by Head Secretary Wu’s Bally shoes tapping impatiently against the white pearl marble.

“I’ll let you have 2 minutes more.”

He can see the lump flinching, and slowly morphing into something that now looks like a log being blanketed by the duvet. He can see the toes of the man’s feet wriggling at the one end and his head getting back on the pillow at the other end. Glancing at his wristwatch, Head Secretary Wu’s face doesn’t seem to be as calm as when he walked into the house this morning, but his soft smile stays.

“Are you doing the Pha—”

“Yes I am doing the Pharaoh pose.” The now-log replies, and if only he can see how Head Secretary Wu is now unbuttoning his dark grey custom made suit jacket and carefully lays it on the chair by the working desk, the now-log would have rethink of his answer.

“Please Sir, not the Pharaoh pose. You know I can’t do anything if you start the day with the Pharaoh pose,” Head Secretary Yifan begs as he calmly undo the cuffs of his shirt, and folds his sleeves up to his elbows. He then contemplating whether he should take his shoes off as well so he won’t be alarming the main character who doesn’t seem like he is budging from his Pharaoh pose, and after a few seconds, the Bally shoes are abandoned on the right side of the bed.

“No can do. If this Pharaoh pose will buy me 5 more minutes of sleep, then I’ll do it!”

“Vice Chairman, Sir…”

“Five more minutes, Yifan!” the Pharaoh-log shouts, and as soon as he finishes his sentence, Head Secretary Wu pulls the head-end of the duvet to reveal the stubborn man underneath it.

“God, damn it!”

This is just for visualisation, okay? Because the main character needs this, or else this story will just be an accumulation of boring, endless dialogues.

The 27-year-old Vice Chairman Kim Junmyeon believes that a man should live with principles and stays upright to his manners. He believes in fine bespoke Italian suits, aged wines, organic-grown food stocks, well-invested shares and business collaborations that would benefit all parties involved (but mostly his). These painfully meticulous little shits are his guidelines to a prosperous life.

But they only apply to him when he is awake. When he is not, however… he believes that a man should be free of any restriction. At least in movement.

And of course, being his secretary for almost 9 years, Head Secretary Wu knows that. In fact, he had seen and touched Vice Chairman Kim’s skin more than he did with women accumulatively in the almost 9 years they are working together.

So when he flipped the duvet off his employer, he had prepared himself with a naked 27-year-old Kim Junmyeon showing off his well-toned, milky skin body in his rebellious so-called Pharaoh pose. But apparently, that is not what has been waiting for him underneath the duvet.

“…I’m still not budging. The meeting is at fucking 9 and it’s only 7.30 right now. I slept at 4.45 this morning, you cruel man! Give me a break!” Vice Chairman Kim yells again, and Head Secretary Wu is pretty relieved that he had sent Junior Secretary Zhang back home for a change and that he remembered to lock the door after he came inside.

Kim Junmyeon is wearing a white, silk sleeping gown. _Just_ a white, silk sleeping gown. It could have been Versace or Gucci – Head Secretary Wu can’t really tell because he is rather distracted with how the thin, almost transparent fabric is barely covering the pale skin underneath. And… _and is that a rush of blood he feels inside his stomach?_

Where is it leading to? His face or worst – _his crotch?_

“It’s… it’s already 8 in the morning, Sir. I don’t think you would have the time to get ready if I give you another 5 minutes. We also need to brief on the PR for the new cosmetic line next month,” Head Secretary Wu tries to calm his voice down, and get a hell of a grip of himself.

“…hm. What are the consequences if I don’t make it to the meeting this morning?” one eye opens, yet still in his Pharaoh pose, but probably a bit loose on the crossed arms since Head Secretary Wu can see the Vice Chairman’s chest… nipples… chest muscles… tightening against the silk.

Head Secretary Wu mentally slaps himself and takes another look at his wristwatch. 8.05.

“There will be none.” He replies unwaveringly, still with a smile.

“You’re lying.” The Vice Chairman accuses, suspicious of the smile (he is always suspicious when his Head Secretary smiles like that. Everyone should be suspicious when Wu _fucking_ Yifan smiles like that.)

“I’m not lying, because you’re not going to skip the meeting.” He replies with his right hand touching his left chest, as if he is a butler who is greeting a queen. Vice Chairman Kim clucks his tongue against his teeth, annoyed and probably a little entertained by the Head Secretary’s persistence.

Indeed, the Vice Chairman is so annoyed that he doesn’t see Head Secretary bending down next to him, getting ready in a position of lifting a heavy weight, or the arms that begin to snake around the middle his back and underneath his knees.

“You’re not going to skip the meeting, Vice Chairman Kim. Not on my watch.” He repeats, and inside his arms, Vice Chairman Kim Junmyeon is frantically wiping his sleep away from his face.

“Put me down!”

“No. I’m taking you to the bathroom, Sir.”

 

-

 

When he saw the resumes of potential candidates to become his secretary 9 years ago, Kim Junmyeon had told himself that he would find an exceptional beauty with graceful voice and movement to be by his side and managing his life. Of course, those things that he told himself pretty much flew outside the then 2-storey headquarter office’s windows when the single-page resume came into his hands.

Out of the 63 applicants, only one male applied for the job, and he was barely out from university (a Sports Science major with an average passing result).  Obviously, the Wu Yifan stood out from the rest, but his almost non-existent experience did not get him the first round of interview; Kim Junmyeon’s curiosity did. Honestly, he just wanted to see and ask the male candidate himself what made him think that he could have a chance for this position? And what did he think this position would be when he applied for it?

On the day of the interview, a tall, lanky young man walked into the office wearing a borrowed black suit and worn out necktie, hair trimmed too close to his scalp for Kim Junmyeon’s liking. But his smile was soft and his eyes were calm, and suddenly everyone who saw him forgave his cheap-looking outfit as he sat down in front of the interviewer’s table.

Kim Junmyeon asked the questions, and Wu Yifan answered them.

_“I was told that you are a brilliant person, Sir – sort of a genius. I figured that you won’t be needing my input on the important decisions for the company. But in order to make those important decisions, you need to focus on the matters on hand. That’s where I come in._

_I know you are a very capable person, Sir, and you are able to finish everything that you started when you put your head into it, but time will never be on your side. So I’ll be your second pair of hands and scoop up every little thing that you couldn’t hold within your palms.”_

His answer was too full of himself, but for some reason Kim Junmyeon felt as if it was the answer that he needed back then.

But he did not expect for the second pair of hands to one day drags him to the bathroom like this.

“Please don’t move around too much, Sir. Pardon my words but you are not a lightweight,” Head Secretary Wu pleads as he struggles to keep his balance while trying his best to not to stare at any part of the Vice Chairman’s body. The latter doesn’t seem to want to cooperate with him.

“Just fucking put me down! This isn’t funny, Secretary Wu!” he twists and turns inside the Head Secretary’s arms, all the while feeling surprised and slightly insulted at the same time when he realised how different they feel now compared to 5 years ago when he got injured after a snowboarding incident during a vacation in Switzerland. Head Secretary Wu’s arms felt so much thinner back then despite the strength, being his external support for almost 2 months before he could walk again on his own.

But this time… he can feel the firm muscles moving underneath the fitted dress shirt, and he feels uncomfortable.

“No.” the reply from the Head Secretary is firm and definite, the Vice Chairman can feel a shiver threatening to travel down his spine.

“…you stubborn dickhead. Fine, I’m all awake now so can you please put me down now and let me have my shower?” he forfeits, arms crossed and chapped lips pouting. He doesn’t want to look at the Head Secretary’s face, because God knows what colour would his face show and he doesn’t want to be so transparent in front of Wu fucking Yifan, of all people.

Head Secretary Wu nods, still keeping the soft smile on his face, but he still carries the pouting Vice Chairman inside his arms princess-like until they reach the door to the bathroom.

 

-

 

Here’s the thing: All employees respect the Vice Chairman for his leadership and work ethics that bring him to where he is today, but _everyone_ is afraid of Wu _fucking_ Yifan the Head Secretary. His words, while polite and articulate, are often times sharp and direct to the points. Most people won’t survive a battle of excuses with him – he would chew them mercilessly and spat them out like used toothpicks.

Those who survived, however, formed a strong secretarial team for the Vice Chairman under his command.

Everyone is afraid of Wu _fucking_ Yifan the Head Secretary, including the Vice Chairman himself. Head Secretary Wu is well aware of this fact and he does enjoy using it to his advantage most of the time.

But the young Vice Chairman is also scary as well, at least to the Head Secretary Wu.

Especially when he tries to hide his blushing face with commanding voice and fails miserably at being superior like this. The way his warm skin feels on the Head Secretary’s arms could probably leave a burnt mark, but of course, this is just a description the writer wants to use to tell you readers how intense the situation really is.

9 years and somehow, today, seeing the Vice Chairman wearing the robe instead of being naked as usual and Wu fucking Yifan feels like his crotch almost take over his brain.

Checking the tablet for schedules, the Head Secretary can’t help it but be embarrassed as he recalls his thinning self-restrain when he accidentally peeked down to the Vice Chairman’s thighs and saw the half-erection between them.

He could have pushed him down, right then and there, but they have a meeting and he still loves his job too much to commit a sexual harassment on his employer.

Putting his suit jacket back on, slicking his now thick and hair back in its place and regaining every last bit of calmness and professionalism into his composure, he steps out of the room and is greeted by a huffing and puffing Junior Secretary Zhang, now dressed in a dark brown suit and black necktie.

“How- how’s this suit, Secretary Wu?” he asks, breathless. The Head Secretary takes a good look at him from head to toe, and gives a nod of acknowledgement.

“Better.” He approves, and gestures for Junior Secretary Zhang to walk along with him as he brief the Vice Chairman’s schedule for the day.

The image of the Vice Chairman Kim Junmyeon waking up inside a white silk robe that invaded his view a few moments ago is repressed into the secluded corner of his mind, and he might want to bring it back to the main stage before bed tonight.

 

_Wait – what?_

 

He slaps his forehead pretty hard that it echoes across the hallway, and Junior Secretary Zhang is curious enough to ask why, but he is also too scared to do so.

Not when just few seconds later Wu fucking Yifan resumes his walk as if nothing had happened.

 

-

 

The warm shower wakes him up almost instantly, and Vice Chairman Kim sighs.

“He’s seen me naked way too many times to be intrigued by the robe, I guess.”

He then blinks as a nervous laughter starts to hum inside his stomach.

 

_Wait – what?_

 

The warm shower now feels too hot to calm his red face down, but Vice Chairman Kim Junmyeon is far too flabbergasted with his own thought to turn it off.

The writer decides that it is best to end this short story here, and let you be creative with your imagination on how you prefer the story to go instead.

 

Bye.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hi. Just a short one-shot of Krisho that I wrote after I binged on ‘What’s Wrong with Secretary Kim?’  
> It’s a good drama, go and watch it.


End file.
